


There Is No Name for It

by Helen_scram



Series: Robin's Dreams [1]
Category: Robin of Sherwood (TV 1984)
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Oral Sex, Rape
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helen_scram/pseuds/Helen_scram
Relationships: Robin of Loxley/Guy of Gisburne
Series: Robin's Dreams [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671244
Kudos: 4





	There Is No Name for It

…Гизборн раздет, перекинут поперек седла и крепко связан. Робин медленно подходит сзади. Длинные стройные ноги, крепкие ягодицы, белая кожа — он охватывает все одним взглядом и чувствует, как сладко ноет в паху и все теснее давит шнуровка на штанах. Проводит руками по бедрам вверх, слегка сжимает пальцы. Рыцарь вздрагивает, Робин видит, как поджимается мошонка.

— Классная задница, — он хочет сказать это с издевкой, но голос подводит его.

Обходя коня, он нетерпеливо распутывает шнурок и освобождает член. Тот напряжен, головка вышла из крайней плоти. Робин хватает Гизборна за волосы, проводит членом ему по губам. Рыцарь пытается отвернуться, лицо искажено гримасой, но железная рука держит крепко, все сильнее прижимая член ко рту.

— Давай! — хрипло шепчет Робин. Он ощущает, что еще немного, и семя извергнется наружу. 

…Какая-то сила будто вырывает его из сна. Он вскакивает и, тяжело дыша, озирается. Сердце колотится так, что больно ребрам. Ночь, в разбойничьем лагере тишина. Робин снова ложится и смотрит невидящим взглядом во тьму.

А потом, после истории с ведьмой, приходит второй сон.

…Импровизированные качели наконец вытащены из воды и закреплены на берегу. Гизборн крепко привязан к доскам головой вниз. Мокрая нижняя рубаха облепила тело. Больше на нем ничего нет. Робин садится ему на ноги верхом, рывком поднимает подол, раздвигает сжавшиеся ягодицы и с силой вгоняет меж ними член. Гизборн дергается, пытается вырваться, но веревки только впиваются сильнее, раня кожу. Робину и самому больно, но он продолжает. Толчок за толчком, все глубже и глубже. Ему хочется услышать крик врага, хочется кричать самому.

…Из этого сна он выныривает, как из омута, и жадно хватает ртом ночной воздух. Постепенно дыхание восстанавливается, грохот в голове стихает. Но Робин чувствует себя совершенно измочаленным.

Хуже всего становится, когда он встречается взглядом с Гизборном во время очередной стычки на лесной тропе. У него вдруг появляется ощущение, будто тот знает, будто он влез в его сны и… подсматривает, гадина норманнская!

Волной накатывает острый приступ злости. Поймать бы его еще, когда на нем поменьше всякого железа, чтобы без помощников и советчиков обойтись! Связать мерзавца и проделать все то, что творил с ним во сне, только еще жестче, еще грубее, чтобы стереть, наконец, с гнусной морды выражение превосходства, погасить это бесконечное презрение во взгляде. 

А что будет в глазах Гизборна потом? Страх? Ненависть? Стыд? Робин не знает. В снах он ни о чем не думает, просто делает, что хочет, вернее, хочет плоть. Получается, он и на самом деле этого жаждет? Теперь, когда он осознает, что приходит ему в голову наяву, ему становится страшно. Вот какое чудовище может таиться в темных глубинах собственной души! Откуда этот морок, зачем он? Он хотел бы спросить Херна, но не может. От одной мысли, что такое надо произнести вслух, язык прилипает к гортани, во рту становится сухо, его обдает жаром. Надо разобраться самому. 

Жизнь течет в круговерти повседневных дел и забот. За ними недосуг вспоминать и размышлять. Робин надеется, что наваждение исчезло. А потом, спустя какое-то время, когда он совсем успокаивается и перестает бояться засыпать, приходит третий сон. Он не такой, как те, раньше, а совсем странный. 

…Робин торопливо идет через лес. Отодвигает ветви густого кустарника и видит на небольшой поляне Гизборна, некоторое время наблюдает за ним, незамеченный, а потом зовет:

— Гай!

Тот слегка вздрагивает от неожиданности, всматривается, подходит совсем близко, протягивает руку. Проводит по его голове ладонью, как гребнем, пропуская волосы через пальцы, потом, с силой сжав прядь в кулаке, наклоняется к самому уху и шепчет:

— Поиграем?

У Робина перехватывает дыхание. Он может только кивнуть. Гай слегка прикусывает ему мочку. По телу Робина бегут мурашки. Он не помнит, как оба раздеваются, но вот они стоят один напротив другого полностью обнаженные и совершенно бесстыдно рассматривают друг друга. Гай немного выше, губы Робина совсем близко от того места, где на шее за ухом бьется крохотная жилка, и он целует ее, спускается, едва прикасаясь, ниже, к ямке между ключицами, щекочет ее языком и слышит вздох, как всхлип.

— На колени, раб.

Робин медленно исполняет команду, продолжая, опускаясь вниз, целовать грудь, а затем живот Гая. Ладони скользят по его спине, останавливаются на ягодицах. Он поднимает глаза. Гай внимательно смотрит на него, потом кладет руки ему на затылок и слегка прижимает голову к паху. Член его, увеличившийся и твердый, слегка подрагивает. Робин целует головку, проводит по ней языком, потом забирает в рот, слегка посасывает, выпускает, слышит разочарованный стон, который тут же меняет тональность, становится сладострастным, потому что язык Робина, пройдя по стволу, добирается до яичек, потом вновь вверх к головке. Робин снова охватывает ее губами, язык быстрыми движениями движется по ложбинке, и Гай, подчиняясь этому ритму, ускоряет толчки. Робин слышит частое дыхание, чувствует дрожь его тела. Он и сам дрожит, словно в лихорадке.

…А потом, когда они, обнявшись, лежат в траве, он говорит эти слова:

— Я люблю тебя.

Гай, приподнявшись на локте, с сожалением смотрит на него, легко целует в лоб и… исчезает.

…Робин открывает глаза, долго лежит потрясенный, пытаясь разобрать, где сон, где явь, пытаясь понять вообще хоть что-то. Может, он сходит с ума? Это предположение так пугает, что он решается-таки открыться Херну, и тут ему становится ясно, что он ни за что не хочет говорить про третий сон. Только ужас, вцепившийся ледяными пальцами в сердце при мысли, что вернется предыдущий кошмар, где он насильник, не дает замкнуться в себе. Надо пойти. Ему необходима помощь божественного отца. 

…Робин почти бежит к пещере в чаще леса, но у самого входа вдруг останавливается и чуть не поворачивает назад. Ему все же нестерпимо стыдно рассказывать о себе такое, это хуже, чем раздеться догола на рыночной площади во время ярмарки. Ведь сейчас обнажить придется душу, показать ее самые темные закоулки, о которых он и сам-то не подозревал до этих снов.

Ему никогда не было так трудно говорить. От прилившей к лицу крови горят щеки, на верхней губе выступает пот. Невыносимо встречаться с Херном взглядом.

Тот, выслушав его, долго молчит, хмурится, потом печально качает головой.

— Я ничем не могу помочь тебе. Ты сам должен понять, зачем тебе эти сны. И решить, что с этим делать. Ступай.

Когда Робин уходит, старик преображается. Искаженное гневом, лицо его страшно. В глазах больше не сияют доброта и мудрость, они сверкают жестокой решимостью. Голос рокочет громом:

— Беллем! Ах ты-ы-ы… Это ведь ты! Не упокоишься никак, черная душа! Задумал что-то, подбираешься… Ну что ж, поборемся еще.

И слышит далекий насмешливый хохот совы.


End file.
